Rules
SimpleMMO Game Rules There are a number of rules that you must follow and abide by within SimpleMMO. These rules are intented to supplement and not to replace or take precedence over the terms of service. These game rules can be changed at any time. Any additional changes to the rules may be the result of a vote made by the in-game moderators and advisers. Game rules can be found in the about tab or when you reset the app. 1. Communication and behaviour 1.1 Do not post any inappropriate content (unless clearly stated what is exempted in a specified area) 1.2. Do not discuss any illegal activity or threats of violence (ie. threats of suicide, self-harm, or physical harm). 1.3. Do not post any content that impersonates someone in a misleading or deceptive matter. 1.4. NSFW (Not Safe For Work) content is strictly prohibited. 1.5. No use of explicit, racist, obscene or vulgar language, images or messages. This includes public and private chat. 1.6. No advertising, links to advertising or spam is permitted. 1.7. Do not post any copyrighted material, lengthy articles, or posts of an overtly political or religious nature (ie. proselyting). 1.8. Do not post offline personal contact information (ie. personal phone numbers, home addresses) and do not ask this information from others. 1.9. Be respectful of players at all times. Do not purposely flame, or show malicious intent to other players both inside and outside of the games communication channels. 1.10 You cannot sell or exchange in-game currency, and items for goods located outside of the game. 1.11 You cannot share/sell/transfer accounts with other people. 1.12. In-game scams are prohibited. Any verified scams that have been performed on the game will lead to your account being punished. 1.13 Ignoring staff warnings is a punishable offence. 1.14 You take advantage by pretending to be another player or a player of higher authority. 1.15 You are not allowed to entice a fellow player to break a rule. 1.16 You cannot have an inappropriate account name or motto. 1.17 Only approved external links can be shared throughout the games communication channels. Approved links are the following: 1.17.1 Discord channels dedicated to the game (e.x a guild discord channel). 1.17.2 Links to games official communication channels. 1.17.3 Links to the wiki page. 1.17.4 Links that have had prior approval from either a moderator or an administrator. 2. Bugs and Exploitation 2.1. Do not attempt to abuse and exploit any bugs/errors that occur. This will lead to the suspension of your account. Any errors must be reported as soon as possible. 2.2. Unfair and improper use of the in-games store will lead to account suspension. 2.3. No excessive targeting of a single user within a short time period. There are preventive measures in place to avoid this from happening but circumventing these blocks either attacking via proxy or an alternative account is not allowed. Attacking a single player more than 3 times within a 12 hour period or more 4 times within a 24 hour period is considered excessive. 2.4. Any form of automation, scripting or macroing is strictly forbidden. 2.5 You cannot power-level another player by purposly nerfing your account so that you can be easily killed for EXP. 3. Devices 3.1. You cannot watch advertisements on an emulated device. Such examples include Bluestacks, YouWave, etc. 3.2 You cannot play the game on one account with multiple devices at the same time. Ensure that you have logged off from a prior device before signing into the next one. 4. Accounts 4.1 You are allowed a maximum of 2 alternative accounts. This is a total of 3 accounts that you are permitted to use. 4.2 You cannot trade between accounts that you own. This is strictly forbidden. 4.3 You cannot trade via proxy to your alternative accounts. This means you cannot send an item to an external person and they will send the item to your alternative account. 4.4 If more than one person is playing the game on your network (brother, sister, etc), please notify a moderator or administrator to avoid any incorrect punishment. 4.5. Do not create multiple accounts to evade punishment or avoid restrictions. Enforcement Depending on the level of infraction, punishments will be enforced upon the user which include, but not limited to - 1. A friendly warning 2. A less friendly warning 3. Temporary or permanent suspension of your account 4. Removal of privileges 5. Removal of content 6. Complete banning from selected areas of the game 7. Account Removal 8. Device blacklisted 9. Account reset Category:About